Vegeta Gets A Puppy
by chibiukyou
Summary: Chibi Vegeta! Its his birthday and guess what his parents got him? Very OOC. Short and pointless. What I would give to know what I was on when I wrote this. Enjoy!


This is my story, so I hope you like it. Its completely and utterly OOC. Ah, if I only had a brain, I'd be smart. Oh and by the way, if any of you have seen my sanity running around, please tell it to come back 'cause my toaster misses it. Standard disclaimers apply, so please don't sue. I'm up to my eyeballs in debt and so it would be pointless and a waste of time to sue me, 'cause I have no money! So there! *Sticks tongue out at all the big lawyer people* You can't do anything to me...nyah nyah nya- *gets tongue grabbed by really big lawyer guy* ...ocay...ocay...ow...n...wit...da...dory...  
  
...ou...cn...let...o...ow...  
  
  
Vegeta Gets a Puppy  
-Be very frightened.  
  
"Vegeta!...You get in this house this instant!" The young boy turned from where he had been cruelly torturing a colony of ants with some well aimed finger blasts, to look at the middle aged woman with spiky black hair, yelling at him from the doorway of a very big palace.  
  
"But Mom..." Vegeta whined, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his spandex.  
  
"No buts young man, the prince of Vegeta-sei should not be out doing such pointless things as killing ants. If you're in the mood to kill something you know you should spar with one of your trainers. And 'NOT' be out here where all the common low class warriors can see you acting so disgracefully." Tomata, Vegeta's mom, yelled at him.  
  
"But Mom...its my birthday, remember? Can't I just play a little bit longer?" Vegeta cried in his high nasal voice, already climbing up the slope towards the palace.  
  
"Yes I know it's your birthday! Jeez, everyone is waiting for you to show up so we can start the party." Tomata said, exasperated. Vegeta's head snapped up, his eyes going wide.  
  
"Is there going to be presents?" He asked excitedly. Tomata nodded her head and was almost knocked over as Vegeta ran past her and into the gigantic living room. There he pulled up short as he saw his father, Vegeta Sr. and his three remaining trainers standing next to a medium size box with a huge red ribbon and holes poked in the sides.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Brat." Vegeta Sr. muttered, looking bored and disgusted at the same time and managing quite well. The three trainers said nothing as they stood there. Vegeta vaguely noticed as he rushed by them to his present that one of them looked to be asleep with his eyes open, while another one's eyes had glazed over and he looked to be about to fall backwards. The last one seemed the most alert, but he was making weird hand gestures and seemed to be muttering to himself. Vegeta caught a bit of his conversation as he ran past.  
  
"You shut up...No you shut up...Damnit...Shut up!...." Vegeta did not want to know.  
  
"There. I came. I'm leaving now." Vegeta Sr. muttered again to Tomata, then stalked out of the room. The trainer who had been muttering to himself was the first to notice he was gone and nudged the other two. Together they all three followed Vegeta Sr. out of the room. Vegeta was too busy opening his present to either notice or care.  
  
"Wahoo!" He shrieked when he finally got it open. A small puppy bounded out of the box into his arms and started licking his face. Vegeta started giggling and then turned to his mother, who was standing impatiently by the door. "Can I really keep him?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but you better clean up after him, cause I sure am not!" Tomata said, and then turned on her heel and left.   
  
"You won't do anything bad now will you, Beethoven?" Vegeta asked, kissing Beethoven on the nose. Beethoven just barked happily and licked Vegeta's cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomata woke up early in the morning and slide out of her bed. She searched for her slippers and found that the left one was all chewed up. ::That's okay...I'll just make Vegeta get me a new pair of slippers.:: Grumbling, she put on the right slipper and stood up.   
  
Stumbling, she moved towards the kitchen, needing her dose of caffeine in the morning. She grunted as she walked past her son's room, where he and his dog lay together on the bed. As she made her way into the kitchen she found that the trash can had been overturned and trash strewn all over the floor. ::No, I won't pick it up... that's Vegeta's job. I'll just let him clean it up when he wakes.:: She thought to herself. After she made her coffee, she went to the living room to sit and drink her coffee. The moment she stepped in the room, her left foot when totally wet. She looked down and realized what she had stopped in. ::Okay, that's it. This is the last straw!::  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
The end (thankfully) n_n  
  
Okay...so I know that Saiyains don't normally act like this and that I really have no clue what Vegeta's mom was like, or if he even had a mom. I just based this off of lack of sleep and SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR! Just consider this a 'Very Alternate' universe. *waves* Bai bai now! 


End file.
